Arendelle High
by ariastumble
Summary: Anna and Elsa have been home-schooled their whole life. After their parents die, Anna convinces Elsa to let them go to a normal high school. Will Anna find the friendships and romance she's been hoping for? Will Elsa be able to keep her secret? Read on to find out. HansxAnnaxKristoff HansxElsax?


Chapter 1: For the First Time in Forever

**Anna**

I can't believe I tripped again. This time in the middle of the hallway. High heels were definitely not a good idea. What was I thinking?

I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I try to gather all my papers up from the floor. Why did every single teacher since first period have to hand out a syllabus? I just want to get up and pretend this never happened. Maybe Elsa was right. Maybe I should have just let her hire a tutor to continue homeschooling us after Mom and Dad died. I bite the inside of cheek, trying not to cry.

"Need some help?" The voice is smooth, low-pitched.

A hand appears through my blurred vision. I quickly wipe my eyes and gather the rest of the papers, pressing them against my chest with my left arm. I reach for the stranger's hand with my free one.

It's a guy. A cute one. Freckles cover his nose, and his green eyes stare brightly at me as he helps me up. Not a single strand of his red hair is out of place. Kind of like Elsa's.

"Hi," I squeak. Why does my voice sound like that? Has it always sounded so weird?

"Are you okay?" he asks, scanning my face.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed. No big deal," I say, forcing out a giggle. Girls in movies always seem to giggle. Maybe guys like that or something. "I really shouldn't have worn high heels. It's just that Elsa looks so classy and elegant in them, and I just wante-"

"Hey, wait. Aren't you one of the Anderson sisters? I heard you guys were going to start coming to school here."

"Wait, you've heard of me?"

"Of course I have. Everyone at school knows about the mysterious Andersons and their huge mansion with the tall gates. You guys are like an Arendelle folk tale." He lets go of my hand. I hadn't even realized he was still holding it. I hope it wasn't sweaty or anything.

"Oh. That's...interesting." I tuck some hair behind my ear. I hadn't realized people knew about Elsa and me. "I'm Anna," I say.

The bell rings, indicating that there's only two minutes left until class. At least, I think that's what the guidance counselor said it meant. I was too excited about my first day as a high school student to pay attention. Hans opens his mouth to speak. I try to focus on his eyes and not his lips.

"My name is Hans. Want me to walk you to your next class?"

"That would be amazing, thank you." I try not to let my excitement show. "I'm in room 105."

"Cool, that's not too far from here." He starts walking, and I follow. I try not to bounce too much as I walk. I can't let myself trip again in front of a guy as cute as Hans.

Maybe Elsa was wrong after all. Maybe this will work out just fine.

**Elsa**

I hope Anna is doing better than I am.

_Conceal, don't feel._ I stare at my gloved hands as I curl and uncurl them on top of the wooden desk.

"Ms. Anderson!" Ice tiptoes up my fingers. I look up to see Mr. Smee right in front of me. His blue-and-white striped shirt can barely contain his belly.

"I've called your name three times, Ms. Anderson. Are you alright?" Mr. Smee asks, his eyes filled with concern. His voice is croaky, high-pitched.

I take a deep breath. "I'm okay. Please forgive me, Mr. Smee. I've been feeling a little under the weather."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I know going to school for the first time must be a bit of a shock." He smiles kindly at me underneath his half-moon glasses. "I was just wondering if you could tell me what the answer is. No pressure if you don't know the answer. I'm just trying to figure out where you're at."

I look up at the board and sigh in relief. Derivatives. Mom and Dad taught me derivatives a long time ago. "I believe it's negative one over x to the second power."

His twinkling eyes widen. "Very good, Ms. Anderson. I can see we have a new star student here," he says with a wink. He turns back to the board, walking towards it. The ice melts away from my fingers.

"Wow. I was having such a hard time with that one." I turn to my right to see a girl with curly, red hair glaring at her notebook. In it I see a bunch of numbers, scratch-outs, and doodles. "Would you mind explaining it to me? My mom won't let me go to archery club anymore if I keep getting bad grades in this class." She has a lovely, but slight Scottish accent.

"Of course, I'll help you," I say with a smile. But I can feel myself trembling. I can't remember the last time I talked to someone my age outside of the mansion. "Can I see what you did?"

"Sure, thanks! My name's Merida, by the way. I really appreciate this." She hands me her notebook. Mr. Smee gives us a warning stare, and we quickly turn away from each other.

"I'm Elsa," I whisper, scanning her work. I write the revisions to the side and hand it back to her.

"Oh, I see what I got wrong. Thank you so much!"

"Girls, please, no disruptions," Mr. Smee says, his eyebrow raised.

Merida and I look at each other and smile. Maybe Anna was right. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

I look down to see my gloved hands resting on the desk.

Then again, maybe not.

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for reading my first Frozen fanfiction! I'm in love with the movie and want to do the wonderful characters in it justice. Please review if you have the chance. I'd love some feedback. I also have a Tumblr page for this fanfiction in which you can ask me questions or request shorts :) It will also include content related to Arendelle High as well as updates. The link is on my profile! ^-^


End file.
